Long Win Bus
Long Win Bus Company Limited (龍運巴士) provides bus service to northern Lantau Island (Tung Chung new town and Hong Kong Disneyland) and Hong Kong International Airport. It is a wholly owned subsidiary of Transport International Holdings Limited (formerly Kowloon Motor Bus Holdings). Many of the Long Win Bus routes pass over the famous Tsing Ma Bridge. History Prior to the opening of the Tsing Ma Bridge, the buses of Long Win were used during rush hour to provide additional buses. Long Win Bus Company started operation in May 1997 after the opening of the Tsing Ma Bridge. The first route operated by Long Win Bus was route E31 (Tung Chung <> Tsuen Wan Ferry when newly introduced), served by Volvo Olympians. But later on, Volvo Olympians have been retired from the bus fleet, and were transferred to its parent company, KMB. It is a rival to the Cityflyer service provided by Citybus (Hong Kong). It operates Airbus routes to the Airport. Long Win Bus is also operating Disneyland routes and in 2005 LWB introduced 3 new TransBus Enviro500s for the Hong Kong Disneyland routes. In 2002, there were an average of 56,000 passengers per day. The company's franchise has been extended from 1 June 2003 to 1 May 2013. Bus routes Similar to Kowloon Motor Bus, Long Win Bus also has a bus numbering system. Initial alphabets indicate the type of the route. Airbus routes Initial with A''' shows one of the terminal of the routes end in Airport and do not have a stop in Tung Chung. *A31: Airport <> Tsuen Wan (via Kwai Chung, Tsing Yi) *A33: Airport <> Tuen Mun *A41: Airport <> Shatin (Yu Chui Court) *A41P: Airport <> Ma On Shan *A43: Airport <> Fanling (via Sheung Shui) External routes Initial with '''E represents a route that serves the Airport, Tung Chung, and areas outside Lantau Island. *E31: Tung Chung (Yat Tung Estate) <> Tsuen Wan *E32: Asia-World Expo <> Kwai Fong (via Airport, Tung Chung) *E33: Airport <> Tuen Mun (via Tung Chung) *E34: Airport <> Tin Shui Wai (via Tung Chung, Yuen Long) *E41: Asia-World Expo <> Tai Po (via Airport, Tung Chung) *E42: Airport <> Sha Tin (Pok Hong) (via Tung Chung, Tai Wai) Airport shuttle routes S''' routes serve Tung Chung and areas surrounding the Airport. *S1 (Circular): Tung Chung MTR Station <> AsiaWorld-Expo (via Airport) *S64 (Circular): Tung Chung (Yat Tung Estate) <> Airport *S64P (Circular): Tung Chung MTR Station <> Airport Maintenance Area Night Bus Routes '''N routes serve only in midnight (00:00-05:30). *N30: Tung Chung/Airport <> Yuen Long (via Tuen Mun) *N31: Airport <> Tsuen Wan (via Tung Chung) *N42: Tung Chung/Airport <> Ma On Shan (via Sha Tin) *N42A: Tung Chung/Airport <> Fanling (via Tai Po, Sheung Shui) Recreation Bus Routes R''' routes serve Disneyland. *R8 (Circular): Disneyland <> Lantau Link Toll Plaza *R33 Tuen Mun Station <> Disneyland *R42 Tai Wai Station <> Disneyland AsiaWorld Expo Bus Routes '''X routes serve AsiaWorld-Expo. They depart only after large scale events have ended to bus passengers back to urban areas. *X33 AsiaWorld Expo → Tuen Mun *X41 AsiaWorld Expo → Shatin (Yu Chui Court) Fleet Now Long Win Bus operates 20 routes with a fleet of 166 double-deck air-conditioned buses. Buses in the Long Win fleet includes: * Dennis Trident 3 * Alexander Dennis Enviro500 * Volvo B9TL Long Win Bus has only one Duple Metsec-bodied Trident which serves the route A41P, along with other Dennis Tridents. It was the only Long Wins bus with an exterior electronic destination display until the advent of the TransBus Enviro500s. Although this is rare, Long Win's buses also serve some KMB routes during times of bus shortages. Once a Long Win Dennis Trident catered Kowloon Motor Bus' route 960 for a day. Some of the Long Win's buses also have been used for serve KMB routes includes 271 and 1A during 1997-1998, where the buses are ready in service while Chek Lap Kok airport is not opened yet. Difference between buses for Long Win's Airbus service and Cityflyer service Long Win's buses for Airbus routes are generally alike compared to Cityflyer buses, but there are differences. First, the buses used are the Alexander ALX500-bodied Trident, instead of the Duple Metsec Trident for Cityflyer. Second, the seats are similar to those on the Cityflyer buses, but with no foot rests provided. Third, the luggage racks are not as wide as those in Cityflyer buses, but still sturdy. Lastly, there is no security camera. Both Cityflyer and Long Win Bus feature a destination screen which provides information of the next stop and Hong Kong scenery sites. Rivals , Long Win, and KCR bus stop posts in Tuen Mun, Hong Kong.]] * Citybus (Hong Kong) * Cityflyer - the rival of Long Win Bus, in terms of Airport bus services See also * Transportation in Hong Kong * List of bus routes in Hong Kong External links * Official website (includes information on Long Win Bus) * Information on Hong Kong government's website zh-yue:龍運巴士 zh:龍運巴士 Category:Bus companies of Hong Kong Category:Sun Hung Kai Properties